Never Let It Go
by distant-planet-inc
Summary: Two years after the events at castle Frank N' Furter two children are found near the ruins of the site. They discover that they are on an incredible journey to save themselves, and alter history.
1. Prologue

Never Let It Go

by Amy R.

In tribute to Richard O' Brien, the great God of Cult Movies and Midnight Humor. I own nothing that you've heard of before.

And thank you Mr. O' Brien for inspiring me to be a little more out there in life, and not be ashamed of it.

Prologue

In 1975 a small budget miracle from Fox hit the theatres of America. It was called The Rocky Horror Picture Show, about a young couple who experiences a tire blowout in the middle of the woods and stays the night at a castle where they have a curious encounter with people from another planet.

As with most science fiction films of this era it was believed to be entirely fictional. In fact the end of the movie features a disclaimer on that very subject. But to those of us who know the movie well, the names Magenta and Riff Raff ring clear. The siblings who override Frank N' Furters' dreams of absolute pleasure and hijack the castle to take it back to their home planet of Transsexual.

So is it a mere coincidence that two years after the release of this now, acclaimed cult classic a basket was discovered in the woods outside of the set of this movie. A basket containing a note and two tiny children; the note simply read:

Magenta and Riff Raff

The bottom of the note was smudged and the finder of these two seemingly perfect children assumed the words to be their names and took them home immediately to his wife, Elizabeth and their five year old son, William.

None of the family had ever seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and so they could not know the importance of the small red-headed Magenta, and her slightly-larger brother Riff Raff. They were introduced to the world as Evan and Elizabeth's adoptive children, Magenta being a little less then a year and her brother being a little over two at the time.

How were they to know what their lives had in store for them? How were they to know who they really were, and where had they really come from?


	2. Where They Stand

Chapter One

Where They Stand

The year was 1991 and Magenta Devoir had almost completed her eighth year of studies. She was fourteen years old, with long wavy red hair and brilliantly colored green eyes. Admired by the other girls for her beauty and poise, longed for by the boys because of her good looks and charm; but while she had life relatively easy, her older brother Riff Raff had a hard time doing anything.

He was an awkward bumbling sixteen year old boy with short blonde hair and a slight limp. If it weren't for his younger sister he would've been beaten every day, not only by fellow students but their older brother as well. William was nineteen years old, and insanely jealous of his adopted siblings. He felt his parents spoiled and loved them more then they had ever cared for him, and because of that he used every opportunity to take his rage out on his brother, only when Magenta could stand up for him would he stand down. As horribly cruel as he was, he wouldn't hurt her.

As the red head exited school and met up with her brother by their car she noticed the small circular bruise above his right eye and turned him to face her, "What happened to you?" She asked her british accent mixing with another, almost other-worldly voice.

Riff Raff twitched away from her touch and jammed the keys into the ignition, "Someone shoved me into the corner of my locker."

Magenta gasped and dropped her books on the seat between them, "They could've put your eye out, who did it?"

Looking over at her he couldn't help but smile the concern and compassion for her brother was clearly etched on her face, right down to a tiny crease in her brow, "It's not funny," She barked, "I don't know why you don't take these things more seriously."

"Because if I took them as seriously as most boys do," Here he gestured to an upperclassmen being escorted across the grounds by security, "I might end up like him and then who would look out for my little sister," They pulled out of the parking lot as Magenta studied his face.

"I don't tell you everything you know I might have a boyfriend," The car did a curb check and stayed there as the girl caught her breath and stared over at her brother, "I was joking Riffy goodness what's gotten into you!"

"I really don't know," Riff Raff shook his head and steered himself back onto the road, ignoring the honking horns behind him as he focused once again on getting his sister home.

Elizabeth Devoir didn't work, she stayed home, cooked and cleaned, the way she had been raised to do. Her daily routine was initially the same and it always was rounded off by waiting on the front porch for her children to arrive home from school. But that day she didn't come outside, in fact she could barely get herself out of bed, she had a high fever and to her it was cause to stay in bed all day wallowing in her self pity.

Magenta unlocked the door and stepped inside, immediately catching a whiff of disease she set her books on the coffee table and headed for her parents' room, "Mom?" She knocked softly on the door and stepped inside, her mothers head was the only thing visible above of the floral bed spread, "Mom are you alright?"

Her mother moaned in her deep throaty voice and frowned when Riff Raff's figure appeared behind her daughter in the doorway, he appeared concerned though he knew his mother didn't like him very much. For the life of them neither of the teenagers could figure out why. She loved William and seemed to love Magenta, but she couldn't tolerate her blonde son more then she had to.

"Leave me alone," The woman muttered after a few moments of debate, "Go do your homework and make sure William doesn't trash the house."

The pair nodded and moved back down the hall, stopping to pick up their things and head to Riff Raff's bedroom. They had studied together for as long as either of them had remembered. While Magenta got beauty, Riff Raff was blessed with the ability to process information quickly, something his sister had never been able to do. He helped her in all subjects besides English and Chorus, the two things she loved and was good at. If not for the slight hint of non-british accent to her voice, she would sound like an angel.

Their father thought little of their studying together, frowning when he would find Magenta propping herself up on her elbows atop her brothers bed as he read aloud from her history books and making slight comments about the amount of time they spent in one another's company. Neither of them minded, they were used to his odd behavior, it had always been that way and they suspected it always would be.

In fact it wasn't until that night that it dawned on Riff Raff why his parents were so worried about he and his sisters relationship. It was dark, long after Magenta should've been asleep, but she couldn't find peace in the dark chill of her room. The only thing that could settle her fear, she finally decided, was her brother.

TBC


	3. Something to Say

Chapter Two

Something to Say

Magenta slipped from her bed and made her way to the door, taking time to step carefully around the few squeaky floorboards that dotted her room. She cracked the door open and peered out into the hallway, all doors were closed and as far as she could tell she was the only one awake.

William's snores drifted from his room as she crept across the hall to her brothers' door and opened it silently. She slid inside and shut the wide oak door then turned to see her brothers sleeping form, 'No wonder he's never tired he sleeps like a baby," She thought to herself.

Making her way to his bed she patted his shoulder softly, "Riff Raff I can't sleep," She whispered, pushing his hair out of his face and shaking him again, "Riff Raff wake up please."

Her brother shifted uneasily and cracked an eye open, "What are you doing?" He asked yawning and gazing up at her, "Do you know how much trouble I'd be in if father found you in here?"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep."

Riff Raff saw she was frightened and sighed, "Lock the door then," He watched her scurry across the room to bolt the door, "Now why can't you sleep?"

"I had a nightmare and now I'm terrified to be in that room alone," Magenta slipped under the covers on the other side of the bed and rolled onto her side to face her brother.

"There's nothing to be scared of," He whispered smiling and rolling onto his back, "Come on now lets get to bed," The red head moved closer to him and shut her eyes, she wasn't afraid anymore. Riff Raff watched her even breathing and smiled contentedly, of all the people she knew, and all the friends she had, she chose him to protect her. And that of all things helped the boy settle back into sleep.

Upon waking the next morning Riff Raff found his sister snuggled against him, her arm draped over his waist and a look of confused happiness upon her face. He turned slightly to look at the clock, 9:00am. Their father would be at work, and William and their mother would be in bed for another hour or so. Magenta shifted closer to him and he stopped, looking down at the small frame covered in black and white pajamas he realized how beautiful she was.

He frowned. That wasn't something he should think about his sister was it? He finally decided to wake sleeping beauty and leaned in close to her ear, "Magenta it's time to wake up."

"No," She whined and moaned softly causing the hairs on the back of Riff's neck to stand up, "I don't want to."

"We have to if you want to get out of here before William wakes up," He watched her eyelids flutter open and kissed her forehead softly, "Come on you can do it," Riff struggled to sit up and looked back down at the young woman, "Am I going to have to carry you to the shower?"

"Please do," Magenta yawned and shut her eyes, snuggling back down into her brothers' pillow. The blonde sighed and moved to her side of the bed, pulling her into his arms and lifting her. Her eyes shot open and she squirmed trying to get away, "You're going to kill yourself this isn't at all good for your back!"

"You worry too much, and if you don't shut up William will wake up and ask what's going on. You don't want him to think I did something to you do you?"

He watched her green eyes widen and smiled, "Okay good," Upon reaching the bathroom he set her down on the toilet seat and turned on the water, "This'll wake you up," Riff Raff sprayed a little water at her and she squealed with laughter, "Tell me when you're done okay?" She nodded and watched him leave before stripping and stepping into the warm water.

Twenty minutes later Magenta stepped from the shower and onto the puddle of water created by Riff Raff's earlier teasing, she slipped, and screamed.


	4. In the Darkness

Chapter Three

In the Darkness

Riff Raff heard the scream from his room and bolted out the door and down the hallway.

Elizabeth heard the scream, and rolled over, ignoring her daughter completely.

William struggled out of bed, hardly being able to comprehend the time and decided to check it out, in case there was blood everywhere.

Riff Raff made it there first, throwing open the door and rushing to his sisters side. He pulled a towel from the rack and covered her with it, not caring enough to notice the slight pang of an unknown emotion in his chest at the sight of her. She had smacked into the side of the sink and her head was bleeding slightly, "Oh my God Magenta are you alright?" He ripped a section of toilet paper off of the roll and pressed it gently to her forehead, "What happened?"

Magenta frowned, squinting and sat up against the side of the bathtub, "I slipped," She was groggy; her brother was surprised she hadn't passed out, "Am I bleeding?" She touched her forehead and winced.

Their brother entered the room just then and frowned at what he saw, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"She fell," Riff Raff snarled, "Mind your own business."

Magenta looked at them both as a warning and shifted her feet so that her legs were crossed, "You know what," William snapped, "I've had enough of your bullshit all you do is hang around with each other and act like we're all oblivious to what goes on with you. I'm getting you out of here."

The girls' eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me you little bitch, you better ge-," Riff's fist made contact with Williams's jaw and it cracked, blood trickled out of his mouth and Magenta screamed again. This time they heard footsteps and their mother was at the door in seconds.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth looked from the siblings, to her eldest son, to the blood on his face and suddenly she was very angry, "That's it you two you're out!"

Magenta stared horror struck at her mother, "What?" She whispered.

"You heard me!" She yelled causing the red head to jump, "I want you both out of here in thirty minutes and I don't want you to come back."

"You can't just turn us out like this!" Riff Raff yelled as their mother attended to William, "Where will we go?"

"You can take that god-forsaken car of yours," She hissed, "Just get out."

He was on the verge of yelling back at her but Magenta stood and shook her head at him, "Let's just go," She whispered.

The siblings had loaded most of their possessions into the back of Riff Raff's Volkswagen van and were about to hit the road when Elizabeth stumbled out of the house with a small cardboard box in her hands. Magenta rolled down her window and let the box be set in her lap, but she didn't say a word, she refused to. Riff Raff stared at the woman for a few minutes before she finally spoke, "Your father kept what he found with you, and he tried to find some things out about your past but there wasn't much. This is all he ever found."

Magenta watched her walk away and looked over at Riff Raff, "Ready?" Her brother nodded and pulled out of the driveway. After an hour or so of gazing out the window at the scenery the red head turned once again to her brother, "Where are we going?"

"Old Creek Campgrounds," He muttered stiffly, his gaze still on the road.

"But we have school on Monday the grounds are hours away!"

"We're not going back to school Magenta. We don't belong there we never have."

She could do nothing but stare at him, "What the hell are you talking about?" Riff Raff pulled over and glared at his sister.

"We're obviously not wanted there!" He snapped, "So why go back when we can just leave!" He was about to yell some more when he realized that his younger sister was crying silently. Riff Raff's face softened and he patted the seat next to him, "Come here."

Magenta shifted closer to her brother and he slipped an arm around her. She cried into his shoulder for a while as he attempted to calm her and tell her everything would be alright, "How could she just kick us out like that?" She whimpered.

"I really don't know."

Upon reaching the campgrounds they found the site deserted except for one other trailer, and it looked to be empty. Riff Raff parked near the river and climbed out of the van. Magenta followed and looked out over the water and then back at the van and her brother, "It looks like it's going to rain."

"We'd better get things set up then, I think we'll be staying for a few days," She nodded in agreement with her brother and turned to help him. They managed to make the back of the van quite comfortable; they made a bed in the very back and hung their clothing around the windows for privacy. The other things they had brought along rested in three boxes against the seat backings, the siblings smiled at their handiwork and climbed inside just as the rain started to trickle down.

Riff Raff locked the doors and turned on the radio, a Bryan Adams song played softly as Magenta pulled a book from a box and settled down to read. She peeked over the top of her book to see her brother peering through the makeshift curtains into the storm, "What are you doing?"

He shrugged and moved back next to Magenta, "What are we going to do for food?"

The red head pulled their mothers wallet from her back pocket and another wad of cash from her pillowcase, "She kicked us out so I took her money. And I've been saving my allowance for a car for the past five months. We can make it for a while on this."

Riff Raff smiled and put the money into his own wallet, "You're brilliant, you know that?"

"Of course."

TBC


	5. I Remember Doing the Time Warp

Chapter Four

I Remember Doing the Time Warp

It was 8:00 in the evening and a brilliant storm was raging outside of the siblings' temporary home. Lightening struck quickly and thunder rumbled very near to where they lay waiting it out. Magenta had gotten bored with her books and was painting her toe nails a dark shade of red, her brother was working out a cross word puzzle, he amazed her with his talent for knowing all the answers.

Yawning, the red head finished off her final coat and screwed the lid back onto the bottle, "Can you hand me my nightgown Riff?"

Her brother looked up and nodded, setting his puzzle to the side and pulling the purple gown from the window. Magenta took it and climbed into the front seat, "What are we going to do for food tomorrow?" Her shirt and pants were promptly hung over the back of the seat as she slipped into more comfortable clothing.

Riff stopped to think for a moment, the combination of being responsible for feeding his sister and the fact that she was practically naked in the front of his van made him sweat. Finally he managed to stutter, "I-I was thinking we'd just go to the general store up the road. It's not too far of a drive and they always did have everything we needed for a camping trip."

Magenta crawled back into the rear of the van and nodded, "You're handling this entire thing very well you know?" She smiled and it was clear she didn't expect an answer. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Thank you brother."

The blonde watched in stunned silence as his younger sister slid underneath the blanket and shut her eyes to sleep. The rain continued to fall but let up a bit as Riff Raff continued his puzzles and thought about his sister. He remembered how surprised he had been when he first noticed that she was growing into a young woman, and then today he saw it again in her maturity and ability to handle the situation. Riff Raff was proud of her, he always would be, but he was worried too.

Recently he had begun to notice not only how mature his sister was getting in personality but also in physical forms. She was filling out, and something about her made him feel the tiniest bit…attracted to her. It felt good to let it out into his mind, to say it to himself. But he couldn't let her know. It was almost as if this was already determined, it was as if it wasn't his choice. He had to be in love with her.

Magenta slept restlessly that night. She dreamt of a huge castle with wide stone front doors. There was a party; for what reason she wasn't sure but she saw herself, and her brother. They were older and they were dancing, doing some sort of handshake and singing. The other people at the party were dressed rather oddly, bright tops and black pants.

There was a young couple as well, they looked terrified and eager to leave. She watched as she and her brother gazed at each other, smiling, she was unnerved by this. It looked like love, like they were in love. The red head watched as the palm of her own hand made contact with that of her brothers' their arms slid together and met at the elbow, then slid slowly back down as they smiled at each other.

She sat up in her bed drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Riff Raff was sleeping beside her, facing the other direction. Magenta thought back to what her mother had said about finding them in the forest and pulled the box they had been given into her lap. She opened the book cautiously and pulled the tattered old note from inside. Hers and her brothers' names had been scrawled on it along with something she couldn't make out.

The red head was surprised; there really wasn't much inside of the box. Two old letters, one was their adoption certificate and one was from a woman by the name of Janet Weiss. She examined the letter carefully, it read:

Evan,

While it is strange that the two children you found were near the site of my kidnapping two years ago it is even stranger to me that the children's names were Magenta and Riff Raff. It worried me even more so when I heard the descriptions you gave me of the two.

That night, the night Brad, Dr. Scott and I were found among the rubble of the old castle. I met the people you speak of. That is to say there were a brother and sister at the castle called Magenta and Riff Raff. They fit the descriptions although they were not young children. I don't remember much about that night except faces and names, and some of the more horrifying things that happened to us in that castle.

I'm afraid if you want much more information you'll have to contact Dr. Everett Scott. He was my professor in school. I'm sure he'd be glad to help you with your search.

Janet Weiss

Magenta stared down at the words in front of her. She turned the letter over to find a photo glued to the back. The words "Brad and Janet" were scrawled in neat handwriting above it. It was her fathers' handwriting. The couple in the picture looked content and happy, young too. Janet was dressed in a purple outfit and a cream colored hat, Brad in a suit, they appeared to be at a wedding.

Riff Raff shifted slightly and his eyes opened a touch, "What are you doing awake?" He asked groggily.

"I had a dream, it was really weird. There was a party, and we were there, but we were older and seemed to know most everyone. And they were there too," She handed him the picture of Brad and Janet before she continued, "But they didn't look like they knew what was going on."

Her brother took the letter from her hands and scanned it carefully, "Where did you find this?" Riff Raff rubbed his eyes and looked at her curiously.

"In the box along with three other papers and this thing," Magenta pulled what looked like the fork section of a pitch-fork with a handle attached the end from the box. It was dull and rusted, she pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"What else happened in your dream?"

Magenta's eyes widened as she recalled what had gone on at that party, she couldn't tell him. Maybe she could show him, "I don't know how to explain it," The red head took her brothers hand and turned it palm down, "Just do what I do."

Slowly she slid her fingertips to his and moved so that their palms connected then their forearms and then their elbows. Riff Raff frowned as they slid back down and looked at her, "Did you feel that?"

She nodded; they had both felt the unmistakable pulse of a connection. A deep secret kept for years, a hidden love.

Almost as soon as their connection ended Riff Raff noticed a change in his sister, she did too apparently. Her hair seemed to have grown a couple of inches, her eyes were darker and she looked a little older. Riff Raff too seemed to have grown instantly. He looked more mature, more prepared.

They stared at each other for a moment before Magenta broke the uncomfortable silence that had built between them, "What do we do?" She clapped a hand to her mouth; her W's now sounded a lot more like V's for some reason. Riff Raff grinned.

"Love the accent."

"We should find this Janet person."

He nodded and she looked away, "You know I love you right?"

His sister turned back and smiled, "Yes."


	6. My Favorite Obsession

Chapter Five

My Favorite Obsession

Riff Raff smiled back, however much it hurt to not have his little sister know quite how much he loved her; he couldn't place that on her shoulders. Not after what had happened with their parents. He watched as she lay back down and shut her eyes, smiling. She had gotten more beautiful in that past hour then anyone he had ever laid eyes on. It was getting harder and harder for him to resist the urge to hold her as she slept and to be there when she awoke.

It was strange, he thought, that his sister had such a dream and then appeared to wake up and discover some truth to it hidden in a box. It was as if their true past was unraveling in front of them and all they could do was hang on for the ride. It was odd also that after a crucial dream such as that, they would appear older, it was as if time was running forward a little too quickly.

Magenta woke first the next morning and turned on the radio softly to hear the news for the day. The broadcaster rambled for a while about the new baby his friends, sister had had and she turned her attention instead to her brother. It amazed her how much older he seemed compared only to the day before. He had more muscles, his hair was longer and he had taken on the appearance of a young man. It was clear to her that soon he would no longer be just her brother. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that they were destined to be much more then that.

Her thoughts were discarded when she heard the announcer say the date however, "May ninth 1990 and my is it going to be a sunny day out there…"

Green eyes widened and she ripped open a box pulling out her small planner. It too read "1990" when just the day before she was sure it had read "1991". Magenta scrambled over to her brother and shook him violently, "Riff Raff wake up this is important I think I'm going crazy or something!"

His eyes shot open and he stared up at her squinting, "Well everyone knows that but you don't have to go shouting it like a fool. What is it?"

Without another word she thrust the planner into his lap and frowned. Riff Raff stared at it for a moment before his brow creased and he rubbed his temples, "What in hell is going on?"

"I don't know but I think we need to find that Janet woman and get some answers!" Magenta's eyes were watery, she was holding back tears. Riff Raff sighed and pulled his little sister to his chest.

"Everything's going to be alright Genta," He didn't have a clue where the name had come from but it seemed the right thing to say at that moment. She sniffled and buried her face into his t-shirt crying softly, "Hey now," Riff Raff tilted the girls' face to his own and brushed the hair from her eyes, "Have I ever let you down?"

Magenta shook her head and smiled sadly, "You're right. We'll get through this," She blinked hard and kissed her brothers' cheek before snuggling back into him, his arms tightened instinctively around her waist as she became calm once again.

The siblings drove to the closest town that afternoon and stopped in front of the library. If they were going to find Janet they'd have to really look. Riff Raff spoke to the librarian about getting a hold of the phone books while Magenta scanned newspaper articles with the libraries computer. Her brother sat next to her and pulled the old letter from his pocket, she glanced over at him as he worked and smiled.

"Do you always concentrate so hard?" She asked slyly and turned back to the monitor.

He grinned, "Usually only if I'm thinking of you," Riff Raff could she her face redden out of the corner of his eye and looked up at her, "Found anything?"

"Only that she says she met aliens and she lives somewhere in Denton."

"Aren't we in Denton?"

The red head looked up and over at the sign on the library, it read "Denton Public Library", "I guess so."

Their search continued for a little over an hour until finally Riff Raff grabbed a sheet of paper from the printer and scrawled an address down on it, "Found her. She lives maybe five minutes from here."

"Was there a Brad Majors listed anywhere?"

"Not that I could find. Why don't we go back to the campgrounds for the night and we can come back in the morning. Wouldn't want to scare her right?"

Magenta nodded, "You do look exhausted," She smirked and slipped past him. The librarian watched her saunter out and turned to Riff Raff, her eyebrows raised. His mind went blank.

"Sisters are strange right?" He turned and hurried after his sister before the librarian could think it through.

Riff Raff slid into the drivers' side of the car and Magenta shoved a photograph in front of his face, "What's this?" He asked curiously taking it from her hand and examining it, "They look familiar."

"They look just like us. Like they could be our parents," He looked at her for a moment, then back at the photo.

"You think so?"

"I do," She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "We'll have to find Janet to get the story though otherwise we may never know."

They drove back to the campgrounds in silence, stopping only to pick up food from a local café. When they reached their temporary lodgings Riff Raff locked the door and climbed into the back. Magenta stayed in the front seat for a moment, and then turned to look back at her brother, "Do you think we'll ever know what's going on in our lives?"

He was halfway into his cheeseburger when she asked, "I don't know. I hope so, it seems like ever since we got kicked out things have been weird."

Magenta nodded and joined him in the back, pulling her sandwich from the bag and sipping her soda she looked out at the river, "It's pretty in the sunset."

Riff Raff looked past her murmured his agreement. He settled back down and finished his meal before noticing the red head had been staring at him, "Yes?"

"Nothing."

Her brother frowned, he hated that answer; it drove him nuts, "Tell me."

"Never," She smirked and took another bite of her food before he could grab her by the waist and proceed to tickle her. Magenta screamed and laughed, kicked and squirmed until her brother ceased his torment and stared down at her.

Wet tears had rolled down the girls face and she was still attempting to recover her breathing as her brother gazed at her pale face. All at once he leaned down and kissed her softly, he opened his eyes to find hers fluttering and she gently pulled him down to her again kissing him back just a bit harder.

They pulled into Janet Weiss's driveway at eleven thirty the next morning and Magenta reluctantly sat up; she had been asleep with her head in her brothers' lap. The pair walked cautiously to the front door and knocked three times.

The hard oak door flung open and a short woman of around forty stood in front of them. Her hair was ratty and damp from grease and oils, in her hand was a bottle of gin and a pack of cigarettes was contained in her shirt pocket.

She stared hard at them for a moment then spat the cigarette butt from her mouth and stomped it out into the carpet, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

TBC


	7. I'm At the Start

Chapter Six

I'm at the Start

The siblings looked at each other wearily; the woman in front of them looked very little like the beautiful happy woman in the photograph they had found. She let them in and sat down on her couch. A cat with matted fur wound its way around Magenta's legs and slunk into another room of the house, "Are you Janet Weiss?" Riff Raff edged forward carefully leaving Magenta alone just inside the doorway.

The woman laughed a high pitched laugh, "No one has bothered to call me that for years. No one has bothered to visit me for years though either," She sighed, "I am who you're looking for. I suppose your parents tossed you out hm?"

They nodded and her stone cold face twisted into what could've been a smirk, "Figures. It's in your blood you know?" When they looked confused she added, "You know what I'm talking about of course?"

"No," Magenta stammered, "No we don't."

Janet's face took on a look of shock, "You haven't spoken to the doctor yet?" They shook their heads, "Well you'd best get on that as soon as possible. I don't know much about the situation you're in but I do know that the more you remember the less time you have to sort things out. I'd tell you what I know, but I fear that would speed up the process. All I can tell you, is that if you don't succeed you'll both end up dead. Someone somewhere doesn't is trying to prevent that by giving you another chance," She noted the look of horror on Magenta's face as she looked to her brother.

"Here," Janet pulled a notepad from her drawer and lit another cigarette as she scrawled down an address on a piece of paper, "Right here," She stood and pointed to a spot in her directions, "It mentions a fork in the road. Do NOT turn left if you do you'll find the ruins of Castle Frank N' Furter and you'll never want to leave. Just follow my instructions and you'll get there fine."

Janet sent them out the door with a bag of food and her directions. She stood at her window and waved as they pulled out of her driveway and headed in the direction she had pointed them, "I'd better call Dr. Scott. They'll be there soon," She muttered.

The woman retreated back into the shadows of her house and made her way past photographs and newspaper clippings that were hung from the walls. All of them held memories of her time in the castle, from the moment they'd arrived, to the moment they had been ordered out. She knew more about that night then she let on, she just didn't want to end up like Brad, locked up somewhere in a mental home, awaiting someone who would believe him.

Magenta read over the directions again and again aloud to her brother as they drove along the old dirt roads of Denton. When they got to the highway in the forest she locked the doors on the van and pulled a sandwich from the sack, "It was awfully nice of her to give us all this," She muttered looking around. Riff Raff nodded but kept his eyes on the road, "Something wrong brother?"

"Oh I was just thinking about that Janet woman. It's strange don't you think? That she went into that castle a perfectly innocent young woman with dreams and a fiancé. Then when she left she was scarred for life and ready to let go of the man she had previously wanted to marry," He looked over to his sister for a moment, "Doesn't it make you wonder what they were like?"

"Magenta and Riff Raff you mean?" He nodded, "I suppose you're right, anyone who could do that can't have been a very good person."

"But we don't know what 'it' is."

The red head looked at her brother curiously then reached out and grabbed his arm, "Riff look!" He slowed the car and she pointed out the window through the trees. They could just make out a clear area behind some brush; there was dust and dirt everywhere, piles of stones strewn about the grounds and a charred flag attached to a tree. As they passed the gate they noted that the sign said "Enter at Your Own Risk."

"You think that's the castle ruins?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Her brother stared in awe for a moment, "What else could it be?"

"I want to go look."

"She warned us not to Mags you know you can't."

"But I want to," The red head pouted and rested her chin in the palm of her hand on the dashboard, "Our parents could've been here Riff Raff you can't tell me you're not curious."

"Of course I'm curious I just know when something isn't a good idea," Reluctantly he turned his gaze from the rubble and kept his eyes on the road. Magenta kept pointing things out in the forest until finally she spotted a wrought iron gate that housed a small home. Smoke spiraled out of the chimney and great bunches of vines crawled up the stone house. The siblings stepped from the car and walked to the fence; it swung open easily to reveal the sound of birds chirping and a small fountain somewhere close by. It was as if they had walked into a fairy tale.

As they approached the house they began to hear the faint sound of someone humming, it was a tune they both recognized but neither of them could quite pick out what it was. The pair rounded the corner to the side of the house and stopped. An elderly man in a wheel chair was sitting at an old wooden table with his back to them. He was in a wheel chair crushing berries with a small hammer. The girls eyes widened and she looked to her brother, she remembered this man. Then it struck her, she had remembered, "Dr. Scott!" She had tried to call to him in time but it was too late.

Her hair became frizzier her brother grew a touch and slumped over a little more and the doctors hair became darker, more of a brownish grey, "Dammit!" He shouted and Magenta jumped, "I had hoped you wouldn't remember me when you saw me so that this wouldn't happen."

Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged looks as the man turned his chair around to face them. He folded his hands in his lap and frowned, "Janet said you were coming."

Dr. Scott led them into his home via the back door and the siblings were astounded at what they saw. There were movie posters everywhere, all for something they had never heard of before, "Rocky Horror," photos of lips lined the counters and pictures of people in strange clothing covered all the space on the walls.

As the doctor took them into his study the pair became more and more convinced that he was insane, "First things first," Everett stopped and pulled some files from bookshelves, "I am Doctor Everett Scott, ex-tutor of Janet Weiss and Brad Majors and friend to the local criminologist. When he died he left everything he had on your case to me and I've been studying it carefully ever since," He extracted a box from beneath his desk and opened it, pulling out a large green, leather bound book.

The title was printed in faded gold script across the cover, "The Denton Affair." Dr. Scott flipped through the pages of the book until he came to a collection of photographs. He turned the volume to face the siblings and they looked down to see photos of people at a party, "I saw this in my dream," Magenta whispered, "These are the people I saw in my dream."

The girl pointed to one picture of a group of four people. One was perched on a throne, a man whose face was covered in lipstick and dressed in fish nets and a corset. To his right was a woman with a gold top hat and bright pink hair. Behind him was a woman who looked a lot like Magenta, and to his left was a man who looked identical to Riff Raff.

Dr. Scott sighed and took a deep breath, flipping the page to show a photo of only the maid and butler. He looked from the siblings before them to the siblings in the picture and sighed. Riff Raff looked up at him, "What is it doctor?"

"These two," He said pointing to the pair, "Are you."

TBC


	8. I Just Don't Understand

Chapter Seven

I Just Don't Understand

Magenta and Riff Raff stared at the doctor for a moment; blank faces began to crease as they glanced at the photo, to each other, to the doctor. Taking a deep breath Riff Raff frowned and opened his mouth to speak but stopped, Magenta took her cue, "What do you mean, 'They're us'?"

"I mean what I said and I said what I mean. You are them they are you it may seem confusing now but just sit down and let me explain."

The siblings did so and Dr. Scott continued, "I assume you thought your similar appearance was hereditary hm?" When they nodded he sighed and continued, "Unfortunately no. You see," He paused, this was going to take a great deal of explanation, "Twelve years ago, in 1977 something happened on your home planet of Transsexual," Magenta frowned, "You," He indicated Riff Raff, "Went mad basically and killed your sister and yourself."

Riff Raff's eyes widened and he looked at his younger sister who was seemingly horrified at this news, "Why though is the question and I don't know the answer. All I know is a little of what happened before that. On a late November evening, two years before that in 1975 you helped throw a party. You were here on Earth then, through no choice of your own of course; you had to come. You worked for this man," Dr. Scott pulled a photo from one of the many files he had gotten out.

The man had black curly hair and heavy makeup; he was dressed in a sequined corset and fishnet stockings, "His name was Frank N' Furter. He was a mad scientist, also from Transsexual who came to Earth and forced you two to come with him. He wanted to build the perfect man. You Riff Raff were invaluable in this project as Frank wasn't really all that skilled in the area of science. You created his man, and at the unveiling party two complete strangers stumbled into the situation completely throwing off the original plan.

"Frank had his fun with the two guests," Here Dr. Scott pulled out yet another picture and handed it to Riff Raff, "Janet Weiss, whom you've already met, and her ex-fiancé Brad Majors. Brad was traumatized by the incident and ended up in a hospital on the outskirts of Manhattan. Anyway, at the end of the night, Frank had already managed to murder my nephew Eddie and things weren't looking well for the other guests. In the middle of the doctor's "floor show" the two of you intervened."

Magenta and Riff Raff frowned at the next photo they were handed, a picture of the pair of them in futuristic clothing; Riff Raff was wielding the pitchfork shaped object they had found in the box, "In what seemed a spark of rage you murdered Columbia," He threw down a photo of the woman with pink hair, "Rocky, the very man you had created, and Frank N' Furter. You let Janet, Brad and I go before beaming yourselves back to Transsexual. From the evidence I've gathered it seems you underwent a trial for the murder of the doctor, but you were proven not guilty through some great stroke of luck.

"The only thing I know beyond that is that there was a man involved, a "Delordy" probably part of the planets army forces. He interfered with the two of you somehow and that eventually led to your downfall. Now your job is to go back in time and stop whatever triggered your deaths."

Complete silence filled the room as the siblings tried to process what had just been said to them. They had to travel back in time to keep from being killed; Riff Raff swallowed, he was the one who would kill them both if things went wrong.

"What do we do?" Magenta asked quietly.

"You have to remember first, the more you recall the more you'll slip back into your original state until you no longer remember your lives here on Earth. As time slips backwards the two of you will age, while the rest of those involved will become younger. You see, everyone must be exactly how they were at the moment of the deaths in order for any of it to work."

Riff Raff frowned, "But if everything has to be the way it was how are we going to get to," He paused and sighed, "Transsexual," The word sounded foreign in his mouth yet strangely familiar. He remembered. He remembered pointing the laser towards Frank as he backed away, stunned that his 'help' could turn on him so suddenly. Someone screamed, and he pulled the trigger.

He snapped out of his daydream with a searing pain in his back, he was suddenly hunched over. Magenta stared at him for a minute then took his hand, "It's okay, you're all right."

"What are you talking about?"

His sister smiled sadly and pointed the closest photo of them together, "Your back is twisted," Riff Raff sighed and looked back to the red head,

"You're pale."

Dr. Scott shook his head a couple of times and blinked, "We'll have to wait for you to remember a bit more before being able to send you back. I believe now it is 1988, time is fading quickly."

"Where will we go?" Magenta asked; her accent contained no British accent whatsoever; it had switched back to its previous state. Her brothers' voice too had changed, it became a little higher, a little more forced, as they discussed what was to be done for the next few days.

They decided that the siblings would reside in a room in Dr. Scott's house, that way he could monitor them and determine when the correct time of departure would be. In this way he could also make sure they weren't found, not that it was likely their adopted parents even remembered them anymore.

Four days passed in which little by little the siblings began to remember their Transylvanian ways. They danced and sang frequently to the songs of their planet, though sometimes they would misplace a word or step. Dr. Scott could see them aging quickly and finally one night, when they had finally remembered all the words to the hailed song of their planet "The Time Warp" he decided that it was about time.

If only they could remember one last thing.

Everett was beginning to think they had felt nothing in the way of an attraction to each other, when really they had only kept it hidden from him so as not to have him throw them out. He studied the pair closely, caught the glances from brother to sister and vice-versa and sighed to himself.

He had to tell them.


End file.
